All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Parisians * Director Chandler's son * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * MQ-1B Predator Drone | Synopsis1 = Laura Kinney, the all-new Wolverine, saves a man in front of the Eiffel Tower from being assassinated. While doing so, she is shot in the head and falls unconscious. She remembers a conversation she once had with Logan. On a mission for X-Force she failed to kill a drug runner who had attacked her with a bazooka, for which she apologizes. Logan explains to her that the two of them were made to be weapons, made to kill, and that killing is easy, but fighting against the urge to do so is not, and that he is not disappointed in her. When Laura wakes up, fully healed, she talks to someone through an earpiece who suggests that the shooter is probably still in the tower. As she gets up, she takes off her coat, puts on her mask, and pops out her claws, fully revealing herself to the surrounding bystanders. In the tower, Wolverine fights the masked shooter, who tells Laura that she of all people should be helping her. Wolverine breaks the shooter's arm, but she does not show any sign of pain. As a large group of armed policemen arrive, the shooter seems to tell an accomplice over an earpiece that their target is in his car and calls in a drone. The shooter gets herself ready to jump off the tower, telling Laura that no one will ever stop or hurt them again. Wolverine jumps off as well and is picked up mid-air by Angel, who turns out to be the person whom she was talking to previously. Warren then drops her onto the drone, which she brings to a downfall before it finish the assassination attempt. After Wolverine has some time to heal, she and Angel go to investigate the shooter's body. As Laura takes the shooter's mask off, she finds, as she expected, her own face. When the police tell them to stay where they are, Angel instead flies them to safety, as Wolverine tells him that there are more out there whom she hast to save and stop. | Solicit = LAURA KINNEY EMBRACES HER DESTINY. HERE! COMES! WOLVERINE! X-23 was created to be a weapon and for a time, that’s all she was. But with the help of her mentor, LOGAN — the original WOLVERINE — she escaped that dark past. Tragically, Logan has fallen, but Laura will continue in his footsteps as a hero. Recent events have her doing everything in her power to keep those around her alive, as violent forces are hell-bent on mutual destruction. If anyone can stop them, it’s Laura. She is the best there is at what she does. She is THE ALL-NEW WOLVERINE. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included